


Deadlights

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood, Deadlights (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: What if Eddie experienced the deadlights in IT Chapter 2 instead of Richie?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 54





	Deadlights

Finding his courage, Eddie threw a rock at the clown with spider legs who was right about to capture Mike in its deadlights. “H-Hey fuckface!” Eddie called out. Shooting its frightening monstrous face towards him, and releasing Mike throwing him painfully against a rock, Eddie was about to run off and hide from how inside this idea was. Where was Richie anyway? He just dropped his flashlight, right? What, was it going to take him a year to pick it up?

“You don’t scare me, pukeface!” Eddie screamed, picking up the fence post this time. “You’re just a pomeranian, bitch!” Stupid comeback, but he’d accept it. “Take this, motherfu-”

Pennywise was one step ahead of him, shooting its powerful deadlights at Eddie. Immediately Eddie’s whole body went limp, his eyes turning into the back of his head, not in control of anything. The fence post dropped to his feet. Gasping, Mike watched helplessly from where he was as Eddie was lifted off his feet, floating in the air, hypnotized by the bright ray of the deadlights. 

Oh no, this was not good! Bill’s heart swam in a sea of darkness, which he literally already had. How could he have yelled at Eddie earlier? Was it helpless to save him? Could they do anything?

Finally, making his way back to the entrance of the tunnel, Richie gasped. Avoiding looking into the deadlights, Richie saw his best friend, the love his life since he was thirteen, dangling in the air, completely helpless to fight off those deadlights.

No, the clown wasn’t going to take him! On the ground was the fence post that Beverly had given to Eddie right before they entered the dark tunnels. Picking it up and then taking a long hard look at the clown’s deformed mouth filled with more sharp teeth than any animal he had ever seen, Richie scowled. No, he was not going to have another taken away from him. That clown ruined his life and his chance for love. 

“Yippi-kay-yah, motherfucker!” Richie belted shooting the fence post through the air. With one perfect hit, Richie hit the clown right through its mouth. Wow, when did he become a baseball player? 

The clown fell backward, choking. Now that the deadlights stopped, Eddie dropped to the ground, landing roughly on his back, dazed. He grasped his head. Ugh, what happened? Why were his eyes spinning?

Tripping up, the clown impaled itself against one of the rock spikes where they had done that pointless ritual earlier. Now, its face turned back into its hideous form, its head falling backward in pain, getting weaker. 

Did he really just do that? “Holy fuck!” A mesmerized Richie uttered.

Richie ran over to Eddie’s side, whose eyes were still swirling, trying to connect. “Eddie! Eds!” He bent down, leaning over the man shaking him by the shoulder. Richie was so excited about what he did. He had to tell Eddie. Eddie was still dazed. “Hey, Eds, wake up!”

Just then, Eddie came around, his eyes focusing on Richie. They were big and wide. What the fuck just happened to him? In the deadlights, he saw… saw…

“There he is!” Richie rejoiced, interrupting Eddie from his thoughts. “Eddie, I killed him! I think I killed him!”

Stepping out from their cave of nightmares, Ben and Beverly took everything in. The clown, not moving, was impaled. Was it dead for real? And on another side, they could hear Richie hollering at Eddie who was on the ground. What happened to him?

“I did!” Richie kept on celebrating. Finally comprehending what he was saying, Eddie smiled up at him, happy to see Richie in absolute glee. “I think I killed it for re-”

Slicing right through Richie’s stomach, very close to his chest, Pennywise’s sharp claw went right through Richie, ruining the mood. Covering his eyes from having a red liquid sprayed all over him, it didn’t take long for Eddie to realize that it was Richie’s blood. He gasped, a scream unable to come out of his throat when he witnessed the claw protruding from Richie’s body. 

“NOOOOOOO!” Bev screamed in horror. No, not Richie! That nightmare she had long ago… they were true. And this could have been avoided. 

“R-Richie…” Eddie uttered in horror, trying to blink his eyes to see if it was just a trick made by the deadlights. No, this is what he saw. And it actually happened. He could have prevented it from happening!

Richie didn’t utter a sound when it first happened. Slowly, Richie looked down, his lips quivering when he saw the claw dripping blood, his blood, sticking through his body. His hands shaking, Richie locked eyes with Eddie, his breathing already shaking, staring into his eyes with this horrible expression. Eddie’s eyes were still big. That’s all they could do. Stare. 

“Eddie…” Richie’s voice trembled his name. He sounded like a child. A child calling to their parents to help them. Blood dribbled out of Richie’s mouth as his hands enveloped the claw. “Eddie…”

Pulling him away, Richie screeched as Pennywise hung him in the air. Eddie tried to grab for him, but Pennywise was too quick. Everything was happening too fast. Once again, the clown tricked them. It was a dirty trick. It was still stuck against the sharp rocks, however.

Now, all the Losers saw what had happened. Beverly cried as Bill shouted, begging for Pennywise to stop. He was only making his condition worse. Richie grasped the claw so his body wouldn’t get slashed through more. That and to try and free himself. Feeling faint, he had already lost blood. The consequences weren’t going to be good if he didn’t attempt to remove the claw.

“Richie…” Eddie’s voice was barely a whisper, being forced to watch as Richie was shaken through the air roughly as if he were a puppet. That was the man who saved him. First Stan’s head and now this. Was he just going to sit there again? No, he had to do something. Odds were that he was outnumbered even though it was six against one.

Flying him around, Pennywise chortled, acting as if Richie was a doll, spinning him violently. “Noooo!” Bill chanted.

As if responding to the Losers begging to let Richie go, It did. But It threw Richie off to the side, right into an open cave. Richie smashed against the ground, disappearing down a stairway of rocks. Like a ball, Richie roughly bounced off each rock, painfully falling against the hard ground. Briefly passing out from the pain, Richie collapsed to the ground, his head facing the floor of the rocky cave, painful tears dripping from his eyes.

Eddie got right up, ignoring the pain in his back, and he ran in the direction where he saw Richie disappear. No, not like this. Not alone. Why did he think like that? Richie was not dead! All the Losers met back up managing to avoid Pennywise who was struggling to detach itself from the rock.

Flying down the rocky cave, Eddie was the first to reach Richie, his heart shattering when Richie came into view. The situation didn’t look very promising. Richie wasn’t moving, his whole body splayed out as a hole ripped right through the backside of his black leather jacket. No blood. Yet.

“Rich, can you hear me?” Eddie collapsed at Richie’s side, touching his shoulder. Richie made an incoherent noise. He was alive! With help from Ben and Mike they carefully lifted Richie up from the ground. “Be careful!” Eddie ordered them. Groaning in pain, they seated him in a sitting position against the wall. The Losers got a look at the awful injury. 

Blood. Everywhere. Richie coughed up blood, sputtering as a river of blood covered his yellow Hawaiin shirt, growing bigger. Beverly gagged, but she did not recoil, holding Richie’s head so he had something comfortable to lean against. His glasses broken, Richie looked down to see what everyone else was looking at, hardly having the energy to react to such a horror.

Throwing off his sweatshirt, Eddie folded it up and pressed it hard against the wound to stop the bleeding. “Don’t move, you’ll only make it worse!” He told Richie.

Belting out, and swearing under his breath, Richie was in great pain, almost whacking Eddie’s hand away, but letting him do what he needed to help him. Eddie put a hand against his shoulder to relax him, to steady him, and help him breathe normally. Rapid breathing only worsened blood loss.

“We got to get him to the hospital now! He’s losing blood!” Eddie was close to hysterics. No, not his best friend.

“How are we supposed to do that, Eddie?” Beverly asked him, smoothing Richie’s hair.

Beverly did make a point. Feeling the cave shaking, Pennywise had found them, digging at the tunnel far above trying to get inside. “Come out and play, Losers!”

The Losers tried to think of a plan. Clearly, they didn’t have much time. Richie was quiet which was very unlike him. Shutting his eyes, Eddie thought he heard something.

“What Richie?” Eddie asked him again. He wanted to avoid making Richie speak, but this was important.

“Rip out Its heart,” Richie whispered, giving all his strength. “That fucker’s small heart…”

That’s right! “I almost killed him!” Eddie announced, getting everyone’s attention. “The Leper! My hands were around his throat. I could feel him choking. And I made him small. He seemed… so weak…”

Having their plan together, and finding another passageway to sneak away, Pennywise was clawing at the cave to the point that an avalanche of rocks dangerously fell towards them.

No, they shouldn’t move a person who is critically injured, but again this was important. Bill and Eddie struggled to lift Richie, holding both arms over their shoulders for support. Eddie giggled when he realized that the two smallest Losers were lifting Richie who towered over them. 

“Man, you weigh a freakin’ ton! What have you been eating? Rocks?” Eddie joked to try and make Richie smile.

Richie was still struggling to stay conscious as his feet slightly dragged along the ground. He did smile at Eddie’s joke. He was never the type of person to be so vulnerable, fearing it would ruin his macho mask. Eddie could always see right through him.

Once they got to the other side of the cave, they were still hidden by a wall thankfully. As if they were in a war, some of them just glanced around the corner to see that Pennywise was still hammering at the other tunnel. This was it. Now to put the plan into action.

Eddie looked at Richie, sweat falling from his face. Not a good sign. There was no way he could take part in any of what they were about to do. For his sake, Richie would have to remain here until it was safe to make a break for it. Not like it was going to be easy getting him out of here in the way they came. “Rich, want to sit down?”

Richie didn’t object. Carefully, Bill and Eddie helped him sit with his back against the wall. Eddie still kept his sweatshirt pressed against the wound. It was covered in blood. Richie’s painful wails were awful to listen to.

“Rich?” Eddie caught his attention.

“What?”

“I’m not leaving you,” he assured him. No, he would never do that. He remembered when Richie had grasped his face, telling him to only look at him when Pennywise was looming towards them when they were kids. Richie never left him.

“Hey, Eds?” Richie asked him. “I need to tell you something.”

“What? What is it?” Eddie asked him.

Richie struggled to open his eyes all the way to look at him. “That was more blood than your mom’s vagina on Halloween.”

Turning up his nose as Richie laughed, mixed with coughing, Eddie kept a hand against Richie’s beefy shoulder, settling him.

“Hey, Rich, I gotta tell you something,” Eddie said in a mischievous voice.

“What’s up?”

“I fucked your mother!”

Now it was Richie’s turn to frown as Eddie laughed.

Whatever happened next, Eddie remained close to Richie’s side, their hands touching to stop the bleeding.


End file.
